User blog:NewbornAlpaca/Original Cookie: Gooseberry Cookie
So I was playing hooky in the middle of writing article for 14FL, mindlessly opened random pages and blog posts, when I stumbled upon one of Akrie’s posts. It was neatly written, it had his inventions of original Cookies, and I was awed and inspired. So I decided to make one of my own ^^; I ignored my professors and my half-finished 14FL article today, and after a couple hours, my first original Cookie was finally born. (NOTE: Good students shall be paying attention to their classes, not writing non-academic articles, nor creating original game characters). ---- Gooseberry Cookie is an S-grade, original cookie released on March 21, 2016. This cookie is quite unique as she has two versions of ability: one that blows away obstacle, and the other that changes regular Jellies into Gooseberry Jellies. The first ability triggers if her first jump while she is in her Wild Mage Mode is a single jump, and the second ability triggers if the first jump is a double jump. Gooseberry Cookie also has Power+ effect: changing regular Jellies into Gooseberry Jellies for a short period of time during the game (the same effect with her second ability mentioned above). Skill In a set period of time, she will blow her little flute. If her next first jump after that is a single jump, her lantern will emit a typhoon that blows all obstacles during her Wild Mage Mode. If it’s a double jump, her lantern will shine and turn the regular jellies into Gooseberry Jellies instead. Upgrades will prolong her Wild Mage Mode. Power+: Gooseberry Cookie has Power+ effect of changing regular Jellies into Gooseberry Jellies for a short period of time during the game (the same effect with one of her ability), for whichever Cookie the players choose as their running Cookie. The length of the changing is shorter than the one triggered when using her as a running Cookie, and like other Power+ effect, it only happens once per run. Strategy Playing Gooseberry Cookie properly is mostly about how to make the most of her two different abilities. The first version of her ability (blowing up obstacles) is most useful when players are facing some set of obstacles, so it’d be wise to take advantage of the destroyed obstacles for gaining points. Her second ability (changing regular jellies into Gooseberry Jellies) will be useful when there are clusters/rows of regular jellies on screen (Gooseberry jellies would give higher points than regular jellies). Description Her eyes often make others scared and wary of her, but she’s actually attentive and she loves to help. Due to certain circumstances, she currently lives with her uncle and her aunt, who, having only one son, are so happy to have a girl in the house and dress her with pretty dresses all the time. Her cousin doesn’t live with them, but she often visits him and constantly nags him to eat or sleep. She’s worried every time he goes somewhere he cannot explain, but she will not stop him from doing anything he likes. '' ''Her lantern was a gift from her mother - a famous Wild Mage - who imbued it with all of her power before she died. Every time she misses her Mother, she will hug the lantern and blow her little flute very quietly, and somehow -somehow- her cousin always hears it and comes to find her. It makes her embarrassed to be found in such weak state, but she actually feels better afterwards. Statistics Loading messages * It’s dark outside. Do you need some lantern? * How about some gooseberries? * Want me to help you with that? * Please don’t cry; I just want to help! * Am I really that scary? * Wild Mage is hereditary, so I’m afraid I cannot train you to be one. * This lantern is just an ordinary lantern, unless it’s being held by a Wild Mage. * Oh, umm, sure, Aunty, I would try that dress too… * ……..I missed my Mom. * Here, I brought you some sandwiches. * You realize I’ve known you even before you made the suit, right? Trivia * She is the first Cookie who has ‘owning a certain treasure’ as unlock goal. * Her unlock goal, Cookie First-Aid Kit most probably refers to her eagerness to help others. * She got the hairband from her cousin as a birthday present. When her aunt and uncle saw her wearing it, they made her a dress that matches the hairband (thus, her current attire). * Gooseberry Cookie is not released with her Pet, because her pet is currently on its ‘Journey of Guilt and Regret’, as it likes to call it later. It has been on its way since the day after Gooseberry Cookie moved in with her aunt and uncle. * The creator intentionally made her eyes looks different than regular Cookies, so there’s a reason for other Cookies to be ‘scared and wary’ of her. Gallery gooseberry-mini-3.png|Gooseberry Cookie's image Aaaaaand, that’s it! Any more than this, and I’ll end up making an imaginary sprite sheet, which I don’t have a talent for :D I tried not to make her too OP, so rather than blowing obstacles AND creating jellies at the same time (like what Cherry Blossom Cookie and Cream Puff Cookie do), it’s either one or the other. It’s tantamount to how she would like to help others as best as she could, but alas cannot do it properly since others are scared of her. Even her Power+ is not much. About her unlock goal, it had been set since the beginning it will be a certain treasure, but I had not decided what treasure yet. Then I thought that it shouldn’t be an A-grade or S-grade due to Treasure Draw System, so I decided B-grade or C-grade it is. Cookie First-Aid Kit seems to suit her character :) What do you think about her? And her cousin, I think it’s pretty obvious who he is, yes? The ‘Wild Mage MODE’ alone kinda already gave it away even before you read the last loading message :D And now that this is over, time to continue that 14FL article (sorry, Professor)… Category:Blog posts